


Hot and Steamy

by Anonymonimus



Series: Some Peace and Quiet [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Cipher, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mild Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutlet, Top Dipper Pines, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill get hot and steamy in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> **HELLO MY LOVELIES, I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE BOTTOM!BILL!**
> 
> **So I'm back in University which is really stealing a lot of the time I would otherwise dedicate to writing fics, which means the last few updates to this series will be slower.**
> 
> **SPEAKING OF, GUUYYYSsS!!! This series is almost done! I'M SO EXCITED!!**
> 
> **But, for now, shower sex so ENJOY!!**

The terrible sound of Dipper's alarm tore him from his sleep. Summer had officially ended. For the better part of September, the leafs had still been a bright green and the weather had been generally warmer than what they had dealt with in August. But now, in the middle of October, green was completely void of nature. The leafs of plants and trees were solely yellow, orange, or red. The grass blades had yellowed with the cooling weather and the sky had seemed to have permanently become grey. Gone were all the shorts and t-shirts. Now people simply wore autumn coats, scarfs, and long pants.

Dipper honestly missed the summer. As great as the fall season was, it just didn't compare – at least, not to him. Perhaps he was biased seeing as he was born in the hot season. Regardless, the summer Dipper had just had stuck to the back of his mind and he recalled it every time he had a moment to himself, even if it was only for a few seconds. It had been wild from start to finish. In May he had become friends with benefits with Bill and by the end of June they had become lovers. July and early August had consisted of insane sexual adventures he would remember for a life time. He had then ended the summer with a trip to Newport with his sister, his lover, and Pacifica. It had been their swan song because, almost as soon as they returned from their road trip, Dipper and Mabel had left to go home in preparation for their third year of University.

Bill had also tagged along but without Dipper's consent. The memory always had the brunet grabbing his wrist and tracing the tattoo he had had to get in order to keep the demon away for the time it took to adjust himself to his school schedule. It had been a painful month, but well worth it. In the end, it was all in the past. Bill was back in his life and spent most of his time lazing around his bedroom or teleporting to Gravity Falls for work shifts seeing as he had kept his job as a Mystery Shack employee. Dipper worried about the demon's frequent use of magic, the last thing he wanted was for the blond to get sick again, but the latter assured him he was careful. He didn't waste his energy on pointless things like floating around anymore – rather, he only allowed himself to use his magic to teleport to faraway places. If he could walk or take the bus, Bill did just that.

Dipper swung his arm around in an attempt to hit the snooze button. After far too many misses, he reluctantly left his warm bedcovers and shut his alarm clock. For a moment, he sat sleepily on his bed in the darkness of his room. He hated waking ahead of the sun. It was just an overall terrible feeling. He had almost fallen back asleep when he felt Bill shift on his side of the bed and snake his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled sleepily, "Come back to bed, it's cold."

"Can't." Dipper said shortly but only because he was too tired to give a longer answer. "University."

"Education is for the weak." Bill said and retracted his arms to snuggle into the warm mattress. "Skip. Come back to bed."

"I can't." Dipper insisted and even though he knew he couldn't, he still considered the offer seriously. "I need to give in a project."

"Give it in later." Bill said.

"I'll lose points." Dipper said and that much was enough to convince him to stand.

He hissed when his bare feet touched the hard wood floor. It was cold and had him lamenting the weather already. Why did the seasons have to change?

The brunet glanced back at his partner. He could only see Bill's tousled blond hair peeking out from beneath the blankets. He looked so comfortable and Dipper yearned to stay with him but he had to go. He walked into his ensuite bathroom and stripped himself from his white t-shirt and boxer briefs. Then he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. He turned to his sink and brushed his teeth, killing time. When he could no longer see his reflection in the now fogged mirror, he knew his water had finally gotten to the temperature he loved. His ex-girlfriend, the only lover with which he had taken showers, had expressed on multiple occasions how insane she thought he was for taking such hot showers.

He popped the shower door open, releasing a cloud of hot steam that had him sighing delightfully. He already felt more awake. Finally, he stepped in, relishing the lovely feeling of boiling hot water pouring over his skin. It tingled in the most pleasurable of ways and he knew he would later immerge as red as a lobster but he was used to it and his skin recuperated fairly quickly. For a moment he allowed himself to just stand beneath the steaming water until he started to feel more wakeful. Then he grabbed his bottle of shampoo and began washing his hair.

Dipper hadn't realized he wasn't alone in his fairly small shower until he had rinsed the soap from his hair and turned around to grab the conditioner. He nearly yelped, utterly terrified, when he unexpectedly met Bill who still bore a sleep-ridden expression.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dipper snapped. It was too early in the morning to be having heart attacks.

"It's warmer here." Bill commented sleepily.

Dipper grimaced when he noticed the blond was still wearing his pyjamas. He was going to ruin the sweater Mabel had made for him ages ago if he didn't take it off. The brunet sighed and promptly stripped the demon, tossing his clothes outside the shower before they could get too wet.

"I'm too tired for steamy fun times." Bill declared drowsily.

"If you want to stay here, you can't be wearing your clothes." Dipper explained, "And can I just say how surprised I am that you admitted to being tired."

Sleepiness was new to the demon. He was a Dream Demon, he was meant to be more active at night, but that had just been one of the many things to change after his defeat a bit more than seven years ago. With most of his magic gone, Bill, as mentioned, had to be careful with what he decided to spend his limited energy on. If he wanted to supress sleep he could, but it required magic so he didn't. Now he slept, but it embarrassed him and because of that he always denied it.

"I'm not tired." Bill declared, but the dark bags beneath his eyes begged otherwise.

"Of course." Dipper smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to need you to move out of the way, I need to grab my conditioner."

"You're such a girl." Bill teased sleepily.

Dipper shook his head and reached past the demon. Their sudden proximity seemed to draw the blond from his tired state. His eyes were open and slowly filling with life. The brunet wrote it off as the hot steam having an effect, though he was completely wrong. Without sparring him a second glace, Dipper turned around and tilted his head towards the water falling overhead. He took in the burning sensation once more before he took a small step back and covered his hair in conditioner. A few moments later, he washed out the product– something Mabel chastised him about because he was supposed to let it sink in for a bit.

"Hey…Pine Tree…" Bill mumbled and his voice sounded hoarse.

"What is it?" Dipper asked, washing the last of the conditioner out.

Bill leaned against the shower wall, his cheeks were red not from the heat but from a blush. His pupils were dilated so much so the colour of his irises were barely perceptible. Dipper noticed how his lips were slightly parted and how he breathed through his mouth. He didn't need to look down to see his demon was so completely aroused.

"Uh…" he stuttered dumbly, feeling the excited knots form in his gut.

"It's not my fault, okay!?" The demon snapped.

"I…I never said it was…" Dipper said, "It's just…I don't know if I have the time to do this. I might be running late."

"No." Bill said stiffly, "You're not leaving me like this."

He grabbed Dipper and tugged him forward, crashing their lips together heatedly. The urge was stronger than him and rather than resist, he responded in ways that had become so natural to him. They were beginning a familiar dance they had done and perfected over the past five months. At first it was just the movement of the lips. They would move together slowly, sensually, as hands began to greedily move over exposed skin. Then, Bill opened his mouth just enough to let Dipper slip his tongue in like every other time. It was that point that their ministrations quickly became more heated and needy. They kiss hardened, became more violent in a sense, and their hands became more desperate as they searched around for ways to enact pleasure.

"So how do we do this?" Bill asked, breaking the kiss for only the shortest of moments.

"Quickly." Dipper breathed, "I need to go."

"Then get to it." Bill grinned.

They kissed for only a moment longer. Then Dipper tore himself away, quickly leaving the shower to fetch the extra tube of lubricant he kept in his cabinets before returning to the warm water and to Bill. Their lips locked once more, but not for as long as the latter would have liked. Dipper than flipped him over, pressing the blonde's chest to the shower's wall and pulling out his hips to get a better access to his ass. He whimpered in the most adorable of ways and glanced over his shoulder with lustful eyes. The sight of him drove Dipper nuts and he had half a mind to throw the lube away and simply get down to business as fast as possible.

However, the brunet steeled himself. He took off the tube's cap and squired the lube over his fingers, coating them properly before redirecting them to Bill's opening. The latter's breath hitched as Dipper's first finger ghosted teasingly over the puckered muscles. He wanted nothing more than to tease Bill until he was a grovelling mess, begging for release but, as it was, Dipper lacked the time. In that moment, he cursed the project he had to give in for his class. It was hopelessly inconvenient.

Without wasting another moment, he pushed his first digit inside Bill slowly. He listened to the beautiful, quiet sounds he made as he was slowly stretched, drinking them in. none of Dipper's previous lovers had ever been able to make as gorgeous sounds as Bill had – granted, he had done nothing remotely sexual with his first girlfriend because they had been children. Regardless, none of his exes had gotten even close to driving him insane with need with the sounds they made. He pushed the thought away quickly though. Dipper shouldn't be thinking about how disappointing sex had been with his bygone lovers in comparison to sex with Bill.

He added the second finger, curving them every which way as he continued thrusting them in and out. Bill whined and clutched at the wall on which he leaned, pushing his hips back eagerly to take in more of the digits. Finally, he had moved in such a way as to have Dipper jab his prostate perfectly and he nearly screamed.

"Okay," Dipper said, "I know we're in the shower and the water's already making enough noise as it is, but that doesn't mean you can be as loud as you want. There are people still sleeping."

"Shooting Star won't mind." Bill grinned cheekily.

"I beg to differ." Dipper said, "But it's not her I'm worried about."

"Hold on," Bill said and he forced Dipper to remove his fingers as he spun to face him, "You still haven't told your parents about me?"

"Yes, I haven't." Dipper admitted shamelessly, "But if it's alright with you, I would really like to have this conversation some other time."

"You're lucky I'm horny." Bill grumbled.

He turned back around and allowed Dipper to continue where he had left off. He pumped two fingers in and out of him for a short while longer before finally inserting the last digit. Bill was quieter now, being mindful of the other people sleeping in the house, but Dipper knew it wouldn't last for long. In truth, shower sex in the morning had been the worst idea in the world and he should have known better. But it was too late to turn back now. In any case, whatever negative repercussions could take place subsequent to their bout in the shower paled in comparison to the fiasco that had happened at the end of their trip in Newport.

Finally, Dipper removed his fingers and grabbed the tube of lube which he had set aside, next to the soap bar. He squeezed more lube into the palm of his hand and spread it over his erection hastily. He had already taken too much time in the shower as it was, if he wasted more time, he would miss the bus he had to take to get to his University. Dipper thus aligned himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Bill's entrance and without much warning, he pushed in. the blond hissed, arching his back as he pushed against the stiff member entering him slowly. He contained the louder sounds that threatened to spill from his lips and sighed in relief when Dipper finally bottomed out.

Dipper allowed Bill a short moment to adjust to him before he began thrusting. He tried as hard as he could not to go too rough or too fast immediately, knowing the demon would abandon the conscious effort to remain as relatively quiet as possible. The problem, however, was that it would mean taking more time, time Dipper wasn't sure he had anymore. And yet, the more he moved in and out of Bill, feeling the glorious heat and pressure encompass his dick, the more he forgot about why he had needed their escapade to come to a swift and speedy end. He found himself lost in Bill the same way he always did when they fucked. The sounds he made, the way he felt, and now the added heat of the water pouring over his shoulders was overwhelmingly blissful and Dipper never wanted it to end.

Bill clawed at the wet shower wall hopelessly as he moved his hips in time with Dipper's thrusts. He was coming close to spilling his load but willed his climax away in favour of enjoying the pleasure for a small bit longer. Dipper noticed however, and reached around to pump the other's dick in time with his thrusts. The blond threw his head back, yelping and moaning too loudly. It forced Dipper to cover his mouth with his hands as he finished him off. Soon, the demon was shouting muffled moans into his hands as he spilled his seed all over the hand wrapped around his dick. Some of the warm, white liquid fell against the wall and slowly trickled down along with the beads of water covering the vertical surface.

"Dipper…" he whined as the other continued his ministrations.

"Almost there…" he assured.

Several thrusts later, Dipper also hit his climax and filled his lover to the brim. His hips jerked and twitched for a moment until he was completely spent. Then he pulled out and held his demon in his arms, allowing the boiling hot water to wash away proof of their deed.

"I'm going to be so late." Dipper breathed.

"Then you better start rushing." Bill said, snuggling his face in the crook of his neck.

"No." Dipper said and tightened his embrace, "I'm going to stay like this for a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> **So there are officially TWO STORIES LEFT! Wow! To think this all started a little less than six months ago!!**
> 
> **I'm really excited to see this completed but don't go assuming that means I hate this series or something because I don't! I'm proud of the work I'm done and I want to see it complete for maximum satisfaction!**
> 
> **Also, I'm currently writing a chapter fic (which I will only post once it's completed) so the sooner this thing's done, the faster I can concentrate on that, haha!**
> 
> **UP NEXT: So I don't want to say what it is because I want it to be a surprise to everyone but I will give you the title and it's "A LITTLE BIRD TOLD ME"**
> 
> **WHAT COULD THAT POSSIBLY INSINUATE???**


End file.
